Hadrian Lumière Síoran
by AquilaPallas129
Summary: Harry grew up neglected and ignored by his 'family'; imagine his surprise when he discovered that he was a wizard! But after 3 years in Hogwarts, he decided that being a wizard in Britain would get him killed before he comes of age. But magic is to brilliant to lose… what to do? Harry himself is also changing...
1. Prologue: Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (person and books) and all the original characters belong to J.K. Rowling; much to my despair. **

**Warning: Eventual Slash, violence and OC-ness and grey! powerful!creature! Harry **

Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, so please review and give me suggestions! Note: Harry isn't exactly 'abused' like he is in other fics, he is simply ignored.

Will be M (possibly), for the later chapters

Prologue: The Mistake

A dark shape flew high above London city, and would have awoke the entire town of Surrey… if there wasn't a silencing charm around the enchanted, black motorbike.

It landed in front of number 4 Privet drive, Little Whinging with a great 'THUD", and the engine turned off. A bundle was gently placed on the doorsteps of the house, and a letter placed upon that.

'But Albus, those are the worst muggle's possible! They'll treat him horribly!'

Family is always the best place you could leave a child with. He conveniently forgot about how bitter Petunia sounded in her letters many years ago, as well as Lilly's talks with her best friend Alice about how Petunia treated her (which was overheard a few times by Professor McGonagall; who reported it back to Albus.) Professor McGonagall's protests were ignored, how could a child's family ever mistreat the little dear?

He will soon regret it…

Note: Harry Potter's Name will eventually change into Hadrian Lumiere Aeterna.

Hadrian translates into dark/Black (in reference to Sirius); Lumiere= light Aeterna= eternity; a.k.a Dark and Light for eternity, indicating balance.

So…. What do you think?

Review plz!


	2. Chapter 1: A Child's Life

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (person and books) and all the original characters belong to J.K. Rowling; much to my despair. **

**Warning: Eventual Slash, and creature inheritance, violence and OC-ness and grey! powerful! Harry**

Chapter 1: A Child's Life

Year:1985 Harry: Age 5

Within a dark, dank and oppressive cupboard laid a small child. The situation could have been much worse, for there was at least a broken and filthy mattress to the side – which is where the child lay. There was an old blanket which covered him; and his tousled hair could just be seen on the flat pillow.

'Boy!' Get up!'

The child slowly opened his emerald eyes, and quickly threw on some of Dudley's old clothes, he mustn't be late! Today would be the first day he will go to school!

Stumbling out of his cupboard, and rushing to the bathroom, little Harry contemplated his life. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia simply ignored him, and he quickly realised that he wouldn't be able to please them, or make them treat him any better. But really, Harry didn't care anymore. He was much more mature than others of his age, for he has endured a lot, and was forced to grow up quickly.

He already knew how to read some words, and short sentences by looking at the newspapers that Uncle Vernon threw out, as well as doing some basic addition and subtraction. He knew he was a really smart kid, and that he must do his very best to get out of this house when he reached 17.

'It was amazing, really – how lucky he was that is. As Dudley would only eat meat and sweets, Aunt Petunia gave all the vegetables and fruit (which Dudley loathed), to him', Harry thought. 'I am sooo glad that I didn't turn out like a pig just like Dudley. At least I know I'm eating healthily; and in good amounts. Even though I don't get to eat meat often, it doesn't really matter.'

'Is this truly a school?', was the first thought that came to Harry's mind. 'With all the yelling, screaming, crying and noise in general, it greatly resembled a festival or something similar.' As Harry waited for his 'family' to finish smothering Dudley, he felt a strange sense of exaltation and excitement. After all, it was his first step towards freedom.

1991; Harry age 11: Year 6

Primary school was grossly easy; almost disappointingly so. Even on graduation day nothing exciting happened. Spending each afternoon in the library until it closed was an everyday occurrence; baring weekends when the library wouldn't open at all. The London library was in the city and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't even consider doing something for him; so besides meals, he spent the day outside.

It was a relatively simple solution – 'you don't bother me, I won't bother you' sort of situation, and Harry often found himself sitting in trees high above the ground; doing homework or reading the occasional book he borrows.

In fact, Harry was actually rather busy in the weekends. Asides from doing homework, supplementary work (extra reading etc.), he also exercised and practiced his supernatural powers. Harry discovered these when he was in year 4, after Uncle Vernon physically hurt him. There was suddenly this strong wind; and then the next thing he knew, Uncle Vernon was thrown across the room. Of course Harry had to investigate this phenomenon, discovering many possibilities in ways his power could manifest, such as creating and manipulating the elements. It took a lot of hard work and dedication to do so though.

To create even a small gust of wind took Harry months to master, and creating a flame and changing the shape of it also took close to three months. Other small acts like summoning various objects (usually books) and changing colours of objects (he once changed his teacher's hair blue, and she had a hysterical breakdown after finding out; quitting the job), was much easier. However, it was very rewarding, and the knowledge that he was _above and better_ than his family made him feel satisfied.

His new powers were actually the reason why Harry was moved to the Second bedroom, and was allowed freedom – as long as he didn't do any 'freakish' acts and stayed out of their life. An unspoken agreement was made; that Harry would be provided clothes (a new set of cloths only when he couldn't fit his old ones anymore, and from the second hand store), meals and basic needs if he stayed out of the completely _normal_ family's way – and made himself near invisible. Harry always ate inside his room, took a bus to the city by himself when he needed to visit a larger library and was rarely in the Dursley's house. However, he still had to do some chores. Not as much as he used to, but the garden was still his to maintain. Petunia would never give up the place of having the 'best kept garden', but that was a small price to pay. With Harry's magic, keeping the garden in perfect condition only took one or two hours each week and was quite easy to do.

Now it was the holidays though, so Harry spent almost every day practicing his magic, which was gradually getting easier to manipulate and expend without exhausting himself.

He never knew that this life would completely turn on its head a week later on his birthday.

A/N: This really really annoyed me that it looked so short. 1000 words is barely anything when posted up! I'll do my best to write more...


	3. Chapter 2: Where He Belongs

Chapter 2: Where he Belongs

Harry sat stunned at his small wooden desk, a letter slowly drifting to the floor as his hands went limp.

'It's a school for lunatics,' was what first went through his mind. But then it also sounded strangely plausible. After all, if he could do magic, wouldn't it make sense if others could too? Yet he was disappointed. This letter barely gives any information about how he was supposed to get there, along with many other questions, including _where_ the wizarding world was. After all, if he couldn't even find that whole world, how was he supposed to find a school?

So, he wrote on the back of the letter, with his questions about this 'wizard' world. Tying it to the owl's leg then watching it fly away he was still somewhat sceptical. He grew up naivety long ago, after his 'relatives' treated him like trash. He could only wait and see if there was a place where he was truly accepted, and not considered a 'freak'.

McGonagall's POV:

She was preparing the paperwork necessary for the new year, when a school owl crashed into her window, creating a massive 'THUD', which made her look up. Seeing the ruffled owl beginning to slide down her window, she quickly got up and let it in. Freeing the owl of its burden, she gave it some owl treats, and smoothed down its feathers.

_Dear Deputy Headmaster,_

_I will be a new student in Hogwarts; however I do not know how to enter the wizarding world. I hope you may send me a letter with more information; otherwise I have to decline your offer. It would also be wonderful if someone could come and explain any customs and etiquette of wizards and witches. I do wish to accept if I find that this is real and not a joke, as long as I can somehow get to the magical world and buy my supplies (I am fairly sure that I can't find such items in the city). _

_Thankyou_

_Harry Potter _

Professor McGonagall was furious. This letter was basically indicating that the Boy-Who-Lived himself had no idea about this world (where he truly belongs) is! It is simply ridiculous! This just proves that what she said to Albus was correct – truly the worst sort of muggles. She will have to fix this problem herself.

Professor McGonagall looked at the towering stack of paperwork still left and sighed. She was really behind schedule, and with Albus not doing any work, she wasn't even sure if she could finish the work before Halloween… 'I will just split it between Filius and Pomona then; they won't be pleased, but there's nothing I can do about it…'

(Note: As the letter was from London to Scotland, the actual owl trip took 2 days; Professor McGonagall just apparated there.)

When Minerva appeared in the Dursley's front yard, the first thing she noticed was how _neat _the yard was. The hedges were perfectly trimmed, the grass all exactly the same height, and not a single weed in sight. The house was also clean, but not as perfect as the yard. 'Almost disgustingly so', her mind supplied. Minerva didn't think it was possible to have such a neat yard without magic.

Then, she saw a small shadow crouching down near the hedges. Walking closer, she discovered that it was a small boy. His back was towards her, and she could see a pile of weeds, other debris and a pair of shears next to him. 'I can't see his features, but he looks similar to James…So that means that this must be Harry!'

However, when she looked again, she realized that the child did not look exactly like James. The silhouette of Harry was much slimmer and taller than how she remembered James when he was a first year. His hair was also longer; falling just above his shoulder blades and was tousled, but not messy as James' was.

Harry probably heard noise, and as he turned around, Minerva realised the boy didn't look like how she imagined Harry to look like at all. Harry had his mother's eyes, nose and mouth and the rest of his features were James, creating a perfect balance of his mother and father. He wasn't wearing glasses, and didn't have any baby fat; making Harry to look much older and mature for his age. He actually looked like a pureblood heir, with his extremely aristocratic features and his beautiful exotic eyes adding further enhancing his features.

Harry opened his mouth and spoke "Excuse me, would you be Professor McGonagall?", and Minerva was stunned. "How did you know?", and the child gave her the _look _and ran his eyes up and down her garments (which were still robes). "It's not what you would see every day in this world", spitting out the words 'this world' as if it was poisonous, and Minerva felt a twinge of concern, but dismissed it as unimportant. And then her brain caught up to what Harry was saying, and a slight blush flitted across her face. She forgot to change…

Harry merely looked at her with amusement, and invited her in. "We must be quiet", her said "as my relatives won't appreciate more of my kind in this house. As long as we make ourselves invisible, there would be no trouble." Minerva was angry and definitely concerned at this casual remark; getting dangerously close to transfiguring this ridiculous family into pigs, as well as giving Albus a good verbal thrashing for believing that everything was perfect and wonderful in this world. 'That was the problem with Albus'; she thought 'he doesn't see the real situation, preferring to believe that everything is fine.'

Harry led her up the stairs and into a tiny bedroom that just managed to fit in a single bed, a desk, a straight-backed chair and a wardrobe.

Waving his hand towards the chair he said, "Please sit", and then sat on the bed himself. Minerva sat on the chair, vaguely thinking that it would be rather uncomfortable for a child but dismissing it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I am Minerva McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher and deputy headmaster."

Harry's lips twitched upwards "It's a pleasure meeting you Professor McGonagall. I'm delighted to know that this wasn't just a farce. Would you mind telling me a bit about the wizarding world?"

"Your relatives did not tell you? Actually, of course they didn't tell you. Harry, you're actually a half-blood wizard, your mother was muggleborn and your father was a pureblood. The word muggle is for non-magical people. Purebloods are magical people who have been magical for many generations. The Potter family is a ancient and noble house, one of the oldest magical families and are in high regards within our society. Your father was James Charles Potter and your mother is Lilly Potter nee Evans. They were both murdered on the 31st of October 1981 when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked your home at that time; Godric's hollow."

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, but who is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Why did he attack my family, and why did I survive?"

Minerva wasn't surprised, they were all the obvious questions but the hardest to answer as well. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the Dark Lord…V-Voldemort," she said in a hushed whisper. "people are usually too scared to use his real name, and he killed thousands of wizards and witches. He hated muggleborns and muggles, and his followers, called the Death eaters did many despicable acts. Your parents were strong fighters of the light, and a part of the Order of the Phoenix, which is lead by Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went after your parents, and Sirius Black, one of your parents former friends betrayed them. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed your parents, but when he tried to kill you, the spell backfired and hit him instead. You are the only known survivor of the killing curse Avada Kedavra as well as the vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so you are famous."

Harry looked thoughtful for a long moment, and Minerva allowed him time to process everything that has just been told to him. Harry suddenly looked up and gave the first real smile since Minerva came, albeit a small one. "Thank you Professor McGonagall, it was really informative. Is it okay if we go and get my school supplies today? I don't want to waste your time to come back here tomorrow."

Minerva smiled at the kind and considerate boy. "Yes, that will be fine. Hold my hand, I will be apparating us there." Seeing Harry's questioning glance, Minerva explained further, "Apparation is what muggles call teleportation. You are going to side-along apparate, by holding my hand or coming into bodily contact."

Harry looked slightly awed, and his eyes held a glimmer of excitement of being introduced to the world where he truly belongs.

With a loud 'CRACK' that made the Dursley's rush to the room that was now empty; they were gone.

A/N: Hadrian Lumiere Aeterna is a bit weird, I mean, the teachers will be like 'Mr. Aeterna!"… So I decided to change the name of this fic/ as well as the last name, with a word with the same meaning, it just sounds better

Síoraíocht = eternity in Gaelic

However, Harry's last name will be Síoran (Si-o-ra-n)

Sorry for the Trouble…..

Also, Harry is tall because he is only given healthy food (all the tasty/unhealthy etc foods Dudley demolishes). I thought it would be appropriate to have a explanation of the wizarding world in general (ish), as Harry doesn't know anything. I felt as though Hagrid wasn't really informative enough, and that Minerva would do a better job.

In y story, Harry would go through the first 3 years of Hogwarts, then going to a new school. So it's going to take a while.

I actually wrote almost 2000 words in word doc! I'm so happy!

Next Chapter: Diagon Alley!

Review plz! I'd love to get some feedback….


End file.
